muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscarfan
Banned user Hi, Enrique! Didn't User:Brandondorf9999 already get banned? I was surprised to see him upload another Frazzle picture last night, but Henrik deleted it later. -- Ken (talk) 01:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I assumed he did too. When I saw that this morning, I thought he made yet another account. At least we finally protected the pages he screws with. - Oscarfan 01:37, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just for the record about my edit to the "Exit" sketch As I mentioned on my Muppet wiki page, I used to have Episode 3752 on tape, before it broke or went missing (how typical :/), and by "cut version", I'd pretty much assumed the little beginning that didn't air on the episode that you can find on SS.org's release. But then, a few months later, I looked at it more carefully and sort of realised it was a post-roll of the sketch (hence the little dialouge at the beginning and Frank's "Quiet, please" remark). I just didn't bother taking it off cause I wasn't sure if they actually aired the post-roll version of the sketch in any episode (such as possibly its first airing in season 2), but I guess it doesn't really matter anyway. So yeah, by "cut version", I'd assumed that since it didn't include that little post-roll at the time I didn't realise was a post roll, but the sketch does indeed start of with Grover's "Heeeeeey everybody!" and his little grunt after getting slammed by the door at the end. Just letting you know as not to avoid confusion. Wattamack4 19:56, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Alex To be perfectly honest It looks as though all of the images from Ss.org that Tony uploaded are all in disorted color (such as the image for "Sad" by Little Jerry and the Monotones, which was originally uploaded back in Feb.). That's why I'm pretty much uploading newer pics of every single SS.org photo he uploaded to be sure, and also why I undid your revert on the image. Sorry for the inconvinience. Wattamack4 01:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Tony changes the images himself, no doubt. Not sure why, but I assume that's why. Virtually a lot of the images you claim to be replacing look absolutely the same to me; the only difference is yours aren't as big. The Danger image you just replaced looks no different than what you replaced it with, so there's no point in keeping it if the previous one is superior. - Oscarfan 01:14, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well... I've no idea what he does, but for my opinion, they look like they were all water-colored when being saved, and we don't want images that look disroted and what not. I guess I may as well just stop uploading newer versions of SS.org photos he uploaded. =/ Wattamack4 01:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::There are some instances where you make some kind of improvement (like the "Sad" image), but other times there's no difference, like File:WTNOTSForgetful.jpg. - Oscarfan 01:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I guess I do see your point. To be honest, I guess I pretty much assmed every single image from SS.org he uploaded looked like it was water-colred and blurry (mostly what I've been doing to those images that may look the same is just brightening up the color a slight bit, which is why it might look the same, and possibly making it less blurry). I admit, it's sometimes hard to tell what might look water-colored and what might not (and for my opinion, I honestly don't think whatever he's doing to alot of the images is much of a help for Muppet wiki if they come out that way, but since he trys well on those images apparently, I'll give him a break and I'm not trying to sound rude in my previous message). I guess I'll try and look a bit closer next time when it comes to uploading new versions of those kinds of images. Wattamack4 01:53, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::I have no idea what you mean about watercoloring, Alex, or what your issue is with Tony's older uploads. Brightening is something most of us do, and I have no idea what technique you're using to "make less blurry," but I'm with Enrique, there's no visible difference in the specific case (beyond one being larger than the other). :::::If you think there is, in any instance, this is the procedure instead of reverting (especially when admins like Enrique or Scott or others think the others look better and the size is better): Raise the issue on the talk page, upload your version under a different file name, make sure there really is an appreciable difference in quality (not just "I like it better"), and put both on the talk page with an active talk box. It's simple and it's been used before, and saves constant reversion of other users. Also, for active users, Scott is the expert on fixing things when, say, ratios are out of proportion or colors wrong and so on, so if something seems massively tampered to you, then ask him and he'll weigh in or correct it. But to be frank, if other users can't see what's being improved, than it probably doesn't need to be fixed (or indeed, it might just be some issue with your personal settings for your PC; that's not entirely unprecedented, as I've noticed images looked different when I was on an old 1997 machine with an aging monitor). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Actually, when you're saying "water-colored," do you mean pixillated, Alex (the way computer pixels affect certain images, like on older video games, low quality image transfers or bad video streaming, etc.?) If so, that could clear up some things (though not in that Little Jerry image). That was an issue with some browsers or connections when Sesame Street first launched their online video player, and resulted in images like this (which I'd uploaded myself). If that's the kind of thing you mean, it makes more sense, but again, unless it's truly and instantly obvious what's wrong with the previous image, you're best off putting the two side by side on the image talk page (which we've also done when it's a case of, for example, deciding which character image we like better). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::By "water-coloring", I'd sort of meant how the color of the images look and (occasionally, I think) how the quallity of it looks as well. I have been thinking if we probably made a sandbox page to test out these kind of images so as not to start revert wars, but I guess the whole posting on talk pages deal works too. Wattamack4 03:09, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Alex File:3187u.jpg Hi! As you could probably see, I was trying to upload a newer version that excluded the upper-right logo and the black borders on the outside. Out of curiosity, why did you upload a newer version? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 16:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :The black bars are not part of the segment, so they can be cropped out. Pictures usually look better without logos, so it's fun to erase them out. - Oscarfan 16:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, well after I uploaded it last night, it appeared to look the same with no change (probably due to the cache not being bypassed). It also probably doesn't matter much right now since the logo and bars are removed. Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 16:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) In the Trash Can I saw that you added songwriter information on "In the Trash Can", but while you didn't change the title, the artcle referred to it as "Put it in the Trash Can" in bold. Which title was in the songwriting source you found? --Minor muppetz 02:26, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :This site. - Oscarfan 12:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Folge 1566 Howdy. Just wondering, where'd you get those images of that episode from? Since it has Yellow Submarine, it'd be a big help for an upcoming video I plan to upload on YT of the video with the English audio (once I can get the mp3), and don't worry, you will be credited. ;) Wattamack4 23:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex :MuppetVJ posted a file of the full episode like he does with SS episodes for other people to make guides of. It's been taken down since. - Oscarfan 23:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? That's too bad. Ah well, I guess you can't have everything. :/ Wattamack4 23:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Akex About Bushman Bill I mainly got two images in since he appears both at the beginning and the end, unlike other SS songs that feature a DJ/MTV Host only at the beginning like "Wet Paint (Cerf/Stone)", "NTV", "A New Way to Walk" etc. Wattamack4 20:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex :One is really only needed. His intro and outro are hardly different enough. If readers look at them, they'd never guess they're from separate parts of the clip. - Oscarfan 23:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. I didn't think of that. Well, I did re-upload the BushmanBill1.jpg image just because it's the real intro, and just cause it'd make more sence imo. I requested BushmainBill2.jpg to get deleted instead. Wattamack4 23:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Alex DIRTBALLS i actually only have a cut up version that Caroll uses underneath Oscar. However, the rainy day episode is episode #4229 and there are behind-the-scenes videos with a Caroll interview on YouTube. —Wes (talk) 20:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Incomplete video material definition Hello! The template SSguide-missing states: This episode guide has been compiled from incomplete video material. I'm just curious - does that mean that the episode guide is missing segments from the original broadcast, or does it mean that all the segments are listed in order, but they don't have a description? I was hoping you would know. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :That normally means the tape or other source is incomplete, like if it's glitchy and some segments can't be made out or if the video starts late or stops early. - Oscarfan 23:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for clarifying! I understand it now. I might get another SS episode guide set up this week, BTW. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 02:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode 3790 Thanks for catching my error on that page. I had originally thought that the reason you reverted was that you were unsure were was supposed to be entered; maybe you thought it was vandalism. It doesn't really matter right now because I realized the error and corrected it. Thanks! [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 04:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Folge 1234 Hey Enrique, I got the guide for that episode all set. I just need some help with some of the descriptions for the scens (and a couple segments). You seem to be good with alot of foreign Sesame Street episodes when it comes to descriptions, so would you mind helping me out there? Thaks! Wattamack4 17:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex :I make up guides based on what I see, not so much what they say. So, watch the stuff over again and see if you can get an understanding of what's happening in the scene, then make a description of what they do. - Oscarfan 17:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I get what you mean. I honestly wish YouTube practically had an English translator on the videos you're watching (not just the title, description and tags) so people in the U.K. and U.S. can understand. Ah well. I got the blanks filled in now anyway, best on what I could see. Wattamack4 18:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Alex Venusian Yay, Venusian is a really fun page! I haven't seen the song, so I have a question -- is he called a "Venusian" in the sketch, or "A Creature from Venus"? If it's creature, then I think it would be fun to have that be the title of the article... -- Danny (talk) 11:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :The lyrics go: "A creature from the planet Venus landed here right on the beach." I was thinking of naming it that, but much like the Martians, I figured his name should use the term used for beings from Venus. - Oscarfan 14:37, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that makes sense. "A Creature from Venus" would be a fun article name; "A Creature from the planet Venus" not. Anyway -- super cute page. I tweeted about it today... -- Danny (talk) 16:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Elmo's World Characters Hey Enrique! As a fun project I've been going through the Elmo's World Episodes, and have wound up making a few pages for some of the one shot characters he interviews that haven't already had an article made for them. Right now they are pretty bare, but I want to go back and catch the episodes and fill in more information like the performer and such, but I thought you might have fun with some of them too, so feel free to play with them as well as you see them/if you want too. -- Nate (talk) 20:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Letter and Number of the Day Season 40 I have a question. Should I make sections on the Letter of the Day and Number of the Day for Season 40's new sketches? Webkinz Mania says 23:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Seeing as though part of the letter bits have already been, I don't really see why not. - Oscarfan 23:58, February 18, 2010 (UTC) By the way, just figured I'd let you know You seem to be really good at getting the Hulu links on some pages. Would you mind helping me out on the Hulu page to get all the SS skits listed with the links? Could use a hand. ;) Wattamack4 16:03, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Hulu will not play clips for anyone outside the United States. While it might be good to list things that are on Hulu, I think that websites that work in most countries in the world would be better for use within specific articles. David Shepheard 16:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I never knew that... I wonder why Hulu would do that? Wattamack4 17:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::They say it is because they are currently only licensed to show clips in the USA, and are waiting for permission to show them in other countries. David Shepheard 19:46, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I heard sometime this year they may start doing it for other contries like Ireland. P.S. this is for Enrique: I pretty much knew Roosevelt wouldn't appear, because considering how he was taken off for being a "Negative African-American stereotype", and since the world is so PC this days, there was pretty much no chance he'd come back. It's like that same deal with clearance issues a little. Wattamack4 23:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex ::::::I would highly doubt that's the reason. A brief, most-likely silent cameo wouldn't have stirred up any trouble, just make many fans happy. A legal clearance issue has nothing to do with something being removed for taste reasons - Oscarfan 23:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well true, but for whatever reason will remain a mystery for now. I'm just still dissapointed they didn't bother bringing any old bands like Little Jerry or Little Chrissy or How Now Brown (I know he only made 2 songs, but still). Also, I know; I was just comparing them. ;) Wattamack4 23:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex MuppetVJ's Sesame Street files Out of curiosity, when it comes to those Episodes you download from MuppetVJ, how do you take screencaps of them (along with some of the newer episodes you have posted pics of)? Cause I might do the same with a couple SS VHS/DVDs I have. Wattamack4 00:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :The Quicktime players have a "Copy" button, which you hit and hit "Paste" in an image editing program, such as MS Paint or Microsoft Picture Manager. As for episodes you personally have, if you have some kind of video capture device, I suppose that would work. I have a DVD/VCR player that's able to record footage from a tape to DVD, which I then get screenshots by hitting the PrntScrn key on your keyboard (I use Vista for it, so I'm not sure if it works in earlier Windows), so I don't really know how the whole capturing system works. You seem to have been able to make clips form episodes you recorded, so just use what ever you did to make the videos on your YT channel. - Oscarfan 00:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Yeah, I would do that; only I'm just worried about taking screen shots when it comes to size. I noticed some of the videos I posted on my alt channel you have taken screen caps of, so I may just stick to that for now (I'm even planing on uploading a few more VHS tapes on my alt, so stay tuned). Wattamack4 00:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::As long as the images aren't too small (like less than 200px), they'll be fine for now. - Oscarfan 00:18, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would HP be the same as Vista? Becuase that same PrntScrn functionality works on mine too. ---- Jesse (talk) 00:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) gems Hey man. I left a question at Talk:Season 40 Hidden Gems. —Scott (talk) 04:41, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey Enrique, do you know how to make any of those templates that some guides on this site have (like the Noggin, Pledge season, incomplete material etc)? Because I tried making one for the page on "Oscar's Letter Party", but I'm pretty new to that. Wattamack4 15:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Alex :It's as simple as copy-and-pasting the code from the other templates and just changing what they text says. - Oscarfan 15:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure what you mean by the codes. Wattamack4 15:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC)ALex :::The text that makes what you see appear. It's not that hard. - Oscarfan 15:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hey, Enrique! Would you have access to any of the Plaza Sesamo VHS or DVD's? I had some questions about them, and I know that you've been working on the Spanish stuff. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, the DVDs I got were all from the library and I'd have to go through the embarrassment of ordering them from another one and picking them up at my local library. - Oscarfan 18:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bert feels cold goof/onpurprose I put that back in for now unless you have a source about it being "part of the post-roll" and a stagehand closing the window. Wattamack4 23:25, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Yeah, I saw. The sketch clearly ends after the music ends, a few short seconds later Bert says "Please." That's obviously an ad-lib by Frank, thus it's not part of the actual sketch. The F Cheer one is most likely the same story. - Oscarfan 23:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. So basically, the release on SS.org is basically an un-aired, un-cut version? Wattamack4 23:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::That's the post-roll, or footage after "CUT". - Oscarfan 00:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, now I see. Well, unless I'm told that that little part was never actually shown on SS (one user commented on Nanto's copy of the sketch about how it was missing that part, but of course, that could just most likely be a reference to memory, which we can't trust), we may as well keep it in for now. Wattamack4 00:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::Actually, nevermind my previous message. Looking at it more carefully, I have a good feeling that user probably just saw the video on SS.org and then posted the comment on the current post on YT. I'll take it out, and you or another admin can delete the images. Wattamack4 00:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex The links I taken you're starting to get the hang of how the links to those SS videos work? Wattamack4 02:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Alex Sesame Street Videography I need help. I accidently removed the videos from the Sesame Street Videography page trying to add a video! Can you help me on details to putting back the videos? This is important. Big Bird man They're back now. I've got a lot to learn. Big Bird man Uploading images How do I get images from online to the wiki. I can't put it on paint and then upload it because it's bmp and bmp is not permitted. Do you know how? I would appreciate it. Big Bird man 11:50 AM January 31, 2010 :In paint, when you click "Save As", save it as a "jpg" file. - Oscarfan 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll try it! Big Bird man 12:21 January 31, 2010 I just tried it out. It says it has an incorrect extension. Thanks, anyway! Big Bird man 12:33 January 31, 2010 :Did you try adjusting the "Save as type" bar when Save As opens? - Oscarfan 18:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me an example? Big Bird man 12:41 January 31, 2010 :When you hit "Save As", the Explorer window opens. Below where it says what you want to name it, there's another bar that reads "Save As Type" and change that to JPG. - Oscarfan 18:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sounds clever. I'll do that! Big Bird man 12:48 AM January 31, 2010 It Worked! Thanks man! Big Bird man 1:06 PM January 31, 2010 I have another question. I'm bringing the original Random House release of the Put Down The Duckie video into it's page and trying to put the picture of the Sony Wonder DVD release into the other releases area. How do I get the image and text in the right place? Big Bird man 1:10 PM January 31. 2010 It got fixed for me! Lol. Never mind. Big Bird man 1:13 PM January 31, 2010 At School From Morty340: I was only trying to add to the gallery. They look clear to me. Besides, the images I showed are part of the songs. :Well, the image you replaced is not as clear or HQ as the one we already had. - Oscarfan 17:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) From Morty340: That Crayon Factory image I had was clear. :Maybe so, but the image we had was just fine. And a tip, you don't have to add "From Morty340" to beginning of your messages, just add four of ~ symbols at the end of your post. - Oscarfan 17:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Everybody's song image Are you trying to upload the same image I uploaded without the logo, upload a totally different new image, or revert to the one MuppetVJ uploaded? Because it's pretty hard to tell, with all the glitches going on with images nowadays. Wattamack4 15:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Alex : The first time I tweaked the brightness and color, then I realized it looked bad so I just enhanced the color. His copy is clearer anyway. - Oscarfan 15:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Wattamack4 15:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Alex Performers Hi Enrique, a quick question: Do you think you can play those episodes with Bip Bippadotta and Harvey Kneeslapper to see who performed them? I haven't recorded the episodes yet cause I've been busy lately, and I don't think I will probably get a chance till next summer. This is mostly to update their pages. Thanks! Wattamack4 03:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Beats me, It's not really easy when they say two words or less. - Oscarfan 03:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, maybe you think you can upload them on YouTube and I can try it out myself? I'm always up for a challenge. Wattamack4 03:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Clips from those ''will go on YouTube, but only after the season finishes so I have all the known little "gems". - Oscarfan 03:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. I will keep an eye out then. Wattamack4 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::and I'll be keepin' an ear out for deducin' them voices ;) - Jon (talk) 03:47, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Walk this way I don't know if you would know any examples, but I started a page for the Walk this way gag today. You are so familar with a lot of the Sesame Street references, that I thought you might know of a couple I missed. -- ''Nate (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's actually the only one I knew of. - Oscarfan 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Disco Frog Thanks for pointing this out about that picture. I added it to the Disco Frog page instead... though maybe it would be better on either Jim's or Kermit's page? --Justin 03:58, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :It could go on either page. It looks fine where it is to me. - Oscarfan 04:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The Warner Home video dvds Where are you finding them? They look awesome! Wattamack4 15:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Here, Danny posted a whole slew of them. - Oscarfan 15:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Thanks! Wattamack4 15:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::I know that I've seen some of those packaging variants from before Warner Home Video got the license. I don't know if Warner has made any additional changes beyond maybe replacing the Gwenius logo with the Warner logo. --Minor muppetz 15:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I may have been wrong about these being new Warner releases. Check out the category talk page; we'll figure this out... -- Danny (talk) 19:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Enrique's talk archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Archives